Slender Man Before He was Famous
Note: This failpasta was recently read by ThatCreepyReading as part of his Crappypastas series. It was originally found on the SoG wiki, but I have chosen to archive it here, knowing that it is possible that this article will be deleted there. --KoopaGalaxain (talk) 02:45, December 26, 2014 (UTC) THE PASTA Slender man all of you know him as the faceless terror that stalks children and takes then leaving their families wondering who did this. Many people say that his roots go back deep into Germany's lore but what most of you didn't know is that his history also comes from Mexico where my family originated. Some of you my think I'm full of it but your wrong this isn't some story a random guy made to have you readers think huh this could be true. No this is a real legend I know thats an oxymoron, but bare with me I asked around my local town when I went to Mexico for a vaction with the family. Long story short they reported something that will chill your bones. Alright short intro sorry but we have to start let's begin. His Origins and Possible Name? Now it began with a story my cousin told me yes I know huge cliche, but bare with me. He told me one night we were coming back from picking him and his brother up from their other grandma's house. The story is of a tall man that would be seen near the corn fields walking in a suit and a top hat that takes children. Now thats not what got me what really chilled me was he had no face and had six to eight long black arms two though are white like if he wore gloves. They called him El Catrin which means the man anyways while we were on the road back to town they passed a blanket and told to cover are selves. To inform you there aren't very many rules in Mexico so we were riding in the back of my uncle's pick up truck. So he said put this on quick so we did he lit his watch up and looked at it and it was midnight. After hours later we were given an okay so I asked him why we did that and he said four words that made me shiver they were I just told you. Okay so now that I got that out of the way time to tell you why it is considered his origins oh and sorry about all this pausing and informing. Slender is known all around the world that has internet so Mexico included this must make you think he heard about it and made his own slender story. But no I heard this tale in 2007 two years before Slender Man's birth so a couple years later I'm fourteen now and this is present time. We went to Mexico recently and I've heard about Slender Man and I have a picture of him to show people. Going around I asked many locals if at night they've seen a figure that resembles him. All I asked said yes they have seen a ghastly well suited man with no face that patrols the fields. One family even said they lost a child that wondered out of their truck following the familie's large german sheperd. This happened when their car had broken down near a field. The next day he was found strung from a tree with the dog dead later found in a corn field not to far from the kid. I can't belive I forgot all about this I barely became a member a couple months ago and barely remembered it today hope this gives you something to think about. ''Credited to Wendigo23 '' Category:English Class Failure Category:Crappypasta Category:PROOF DAT SLENDURMAN EXUSTS Category:Bad Fanfiction Category:Originally on Trollpasta Wiki